Blizzard's Winds
by Spiritwind of FireClan
Summary: Snowkit was captured by a hawk and was never heard of again, but how do we know what really happened to the deaf kit? Was he really killed?
1. Snowkit's POV

**Hi, I got this idea while reading the fifth warriors book over, so here you go. it's also inspired by moonstar's idea. enjoy! btw, sorry about the passage thingy like moonstar did...i just couldn't see how to open the chapter otherwise.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors, but the following italicised paragraphs belong to that series by Erin Hunter._

Chapter I

_...Fireheart heard the beating of wings and saw a hawk circling above the trees, its harsh cry drifting on the air. At the same time he realized that one cat had not taken shelter; Snowkit was still tumbling and playing in the middle of the open space._

"_Snowkit!" Speckletail yowled desperately._

_She was just emerging from behind the nursery, the place where the queens went to make dirt, and she darted toward her kit as soon as she realized what was happening. In the same heartbeat the hawk plunged down toward the clearing. Snowkit screamed as the cruel talongs fastened onto his back. The great wings flapped. Fireheart raced forward, but Speckletail was faster still. As the hawk lifted off, she sprang upward and snagged her claws in the white kit's fur._

_For a couple of agonizing moments both cats dangled from the hawk's claws. Fireheart launched himself into the air, but they were too high. Then the hawk released the kit with one foot and scored its talons across Speckletail's face. The she-cat lost her grip and fell back, landing heavily on the ground. Without her weight, the hawk mounted rapidly to treetop height and flew off toward Fourtrees. Snowkit's terrified crying died away._

Snowkit wailed helplessly as the dreadful hawk soared away with him to a place unknown. He could not hear his mother's cries when she opened her mouth in a yowl, could not hear the screech of the hawk, could not hear his own voice. But he could see it all, and it scared him to watch his life fade away, to feel his heart breaking. He didn't know what else to do but carry on crying for help, and hope that other warriors would hear him.

Looking down at the trees, Snowkit saw some shapes racing after him, one unmistakably Brakenfur, the other one the black-and-white apprentice, Swiftpaw. He knew their names only because he had not always been deaf. He never had great hearing, but he had been able to hear for the first two moons of his life. Just after Brakenfur had recieved his warrior name, Snowkit had lost his hearing completely. The apprentices had been kits when the white kit lost his hearing, but he knew from the ceremonies that took place that they were all warriors now. Two other kits had played with him back at the camp, both the ones of Goldenflower, but he did not know their names, only knew that they were something like his friends. They seemed to get scolded a lot, though, whenever they played with him.

Brakenfur and Swiftpaw fell behind, far behind, and Snowkit knew that all hope of them saving him was lost. Filled with a sudden rage, the kit turned so he could face up at the hawk. He saw trickles of blood staining his pure-white belly and could feel small scratches in his sides, but this only make him angrier. With a cry of fury, Snowkit let his claws loose, scratching at the talons. The bird opened its beak in what the kit could only guess was a shriek of anger before bending down to give him a sharp peck on the head. The blue eyes of the cat widened for a moment, before he went limp in the merciless claws of the hawk.

**So, what do you think? I know it's not that great, and it's also really short, but I will not continue until I have at least three reviews. PLEASE R&R! i want to know if people are actually reading this. –Spiritwind**


	2. Mountain Valley

**Well, thank you for the reviews. I'm glad there were even more than I had asked for, even if it was only by one. Here's chappie 2! i'm sorry I didn't get it out sooner. Enjoy!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors, though a couple of the characters in this story are from that series._

When Snowkit came to, he was inside a downy nest amid four huge eggs, almost as big as he was. It was a sunny day, scorching hot, and the kit was grateful for the shade the eggs provided. Suddenly, above him, Snowkit could feel a shrill vibration that told him the hawk was very close by. The sound vibrated through his pricked white ears, and he leapt up with alarm, every hair on his pelt bristling with fear and aggression. The thundrous vibrations of the shriek subsided at the sight of the frightened kitten, and Snowkit could tell it had turned into soft cooing.

Slowly, the tom lifted his head to look into the eyes of its kit-napper. The golden orbs shone brilliantly in the sunlight, and the blaze gave Snowkit a headache. the eyes were not filled with the witless hostility that the kit had heard of and expected, but with something else he had seen only in his mother's eyes. Then it occured to him—it was affection.

But why would a hawk, who had taken him for a meal, love him in any way more than the respect the cats would give their prey? Why had the raptor kept him alive at all?

During his thoughts, the bird turned its head and lifted a gigantic wing to preen the soft plumage. It seemed to be saying something, but Snowkit could not hear the words.

"Wha's tha'?" he mumbled in his odd deaf speach.

The hawk frose, then turned its head to face him, letting its wing fall flat. From the bird's eyes, he could see sympathy and sudden understanding. Slowly, it lowered its gaze to stare at the ground.

"I thought so," it seemed to say.

Snowkit was so surprised at the hawk's reaction to his deafness, he was lost for words, his mouth opening and closing like a dying fish. Finally he caught hold of himself and closed his mouth to swallow the dryness that was taking over.

"Why've you leh me live?" he croaked out.

The bird tried best it could to explain, making movements with its wings and head, sometimes its talons. Snowkit managed to undertand bits and pieces of it, putting everything together.

"I had a feeling you were deaf when I noticed you hadn't run for cover while all the cats were calling to you. At first I was going to eat you, then decided this would be unjust as you had no way of defending yourself, no chance of survival. So, I nursed you back to health for a while."

"Ha long've I been knockd oat?"

The bird held up two claws, but Snowkit didn't know what she meant.

"Two sunrises," she explained. It was only then that the kit noticed his cramping stomach, yowling at him for food. Feeling faint, he decided to sit back down. Holding up her talon again, the bird took off. "Wait here."

Snowkit waited, lying back down in the shade of one of the eggs. It was almost sunset when the hawk returned with Three mice and two rabbits clamped in her beak and talons. She nudged the most plump rabbit toward him, and the kit devoured it hungrily, savoring every bite. He licked his lips to get every scrap from his face, then settled down to wash.

"How'd yu no wha' I'm sayn'?"

The hawk gestured with her talon, first at her chest, then her head, at Snowkit, and at her beak. "I can speak cat." Then she added, "Many languages."

Snowkit nodded in understanding, then yawned, a buzzing returning to his head from before sunhigh. His host blinked, knowing that he wanted to go back to sleep. The kit padded over to the eggs again, falling asleep in the space between two of them.

Two moons passed, and Snowkit was able to understand the hawk and her newly hatched young very well. The mother's name was Valley, and her mate, who had appeared the next day from some long trip, was named Mountain. Though the female was a bit larger than her mate, the male held an aura of power about him that told Snowkit that he was the leader of this bunch. The four kits, as the tom called them, were named Arrow, Slash, Coal, and the smallest, Pebble. Three were male, the small one female, and each of them had their own distinct markings that made it possible for Snowkit to tell them apart. And, as far as the hatchlings knew, the cat was their nest-mate.

Snowkit still couldn't hunt very well on account of his noisy pawsteps that he couldn't hear, so Mountain and Valley usually brought him something back. They were vainly trying to teach him how to hunt, but they could only see from a bird's eye view, and they couldn't understand how the cat could possibly hunt on the ground. Still, though, the kit tried to teach himself, and he started to make progress, but had only caught one puny old mouse that was deaf itself.

Snowkit knew that if he had stayed in ThunderClan he would be an apprentice by now, maybe Brakenfur's. But he had put that behind him, knowing that he was way too far away to travel back home.

The tom had gone out training with Valley. The hawk had decided to help him from the ground, though it was a bit awkward for her. She waddled over to him once her enourmous wings were folded, her head bobbing slightly as she did so. Snowkit purred in ammusement, and the comment was greeted with a good-natured shove in the side. The hawk had carried him a couple miles in her talons to a place where she knew there would be lots of prey. She told him to be cautious though, since they were quite close to twoleg terriorty. There was a farm nearby, and she had seen many towlegs moving about, tending to some odd-looking animals with stone feet.

After trying to sketch out in the dirt of the open hollow how to hunt rabbit, Valley told the tom that he could try catching one by himself. He was allowed to go anywhere he wanted, just so long as he didn't stray to the twoleg place. Barely noting the last, Snowkit nodded enthusiastically and bounded off, not hearing the hawk calling something after him, only feeling a faint vibration in his ears making him guess that she was telling him "Good luck."

**Snowkit's gonna get in trouble! goes around singing Sorry this chapter was kinda short, but oh well. I'll get the next one out asap! btw, sorry if i'm not responding to your reviews—they're not being sent to my email or something, so i have to look at them on the website. Well, please R&R! –Spiritwind**


	3. Captured

**Hey, sorry this took so long, but here's the next chappie! This one's sad and happy at the same time. Read and find out what happens! Enjoy!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors._

Snowkit dashed through the trees, not noticing the immence noise he was making. Zigging in and out of the undergrowth, his heart beat fast with the exhileration of the run. Suddenly, the scent of prey hit his scent glands. His mouth watered, and instinctively he crouched low. He could not see the creature, but as he took another deep breth the tom recognized the rodent as a mouse. Moving further downwind, Snowkit spotted the brown-gray figure scuttling around a clump of nettles. It was most likely searching for something to eat.

When the white kit took a step forward, the mouse froze, barely breathing. It cautiosly lifted its head to sniff the air, but then went back to twitching its whiskers close to the ground. Snowkit took another step forward, then another, and realized he wasn't making a sound!

He was barely a fox length away from his prey when he leapt, a distance too great for a normal cat, but since he had been living with a family of hawks, Snowkit was able to easily make the jump. It was too late when the mouse noticed him, and the cat had it snug in his paws before it could take a step. He killed it quickly, then backed away from it, unsure.

He had caught his first real prey.

Deciding to show Valley his success before eating it, Snowkit padded over to his catch and lowered his head to lift it, jaws parted. He froze, not unlike the mouse had, when he felt a thud of a footstep vibrate through the forest floor. It was followed steadily by another one, then another. Forgetting the prey, the tom proceeded to look around, trying to spot the creature. Maybe it was another cat?

But deep down, Snowkit knew this could not be, and before he could run away, a twolegs parted the undergrowth, crushing ferns and small sprouts beneath its unfeeling paw.

The kit crouched down as close as he could, gathering up his tail and flattening his ears. What was the thing going to do to him? He had only heard of these creatures briefly in kit-stories, and he didn't remember them well, only the description. There was no room to run, but he had to try. Swerving around, Snowkit crashed back through the forest, only to slam into the leg of another twolegs. His blue eyes widened in fear, and before the kit could turn and run, the twolegs had grasped him by the scruff. It seemed to say something to him, as its mouth was moving, but Snowkit wasn't paying attention. He writhed helplessly in the thing's grasp, screeching for help, but he knew none would come.

The twolegs from before came to join the one who had the tom in its huge paw. They exchanged some words, then walked back through the forest, Snowkit held way out in front so he couldn't hurt either of the humans. His small, soft paws clawed the air, and he could feel his screams for help ripping out of his throat and carrying far into the trees. Why was no one coming? Why wasn't Valley coming to save him?

Without another thought, Snowkit let himself go limp, let the twolegs carry him to a monster and place him on one of the ledges inside, let them take him to a huge den with lots of clear walls placed around it, let the cutter take a look at him, then send him to a hard, cubed cobweb with some sort of sheet at the bottom. He didn't care what food the twolegs there gave him, and he didn't complain when they stroked his head and scratched behind his ears.

All he thought about was that Valley, Mountain, and their kits had abandoned him, when he knew Brakenfur wouldn't have.

0000

Every few days, a couple twolegs would come and take a look at Snowkit. The tom hardly noticed them, but when they tried to pick him up, the kit did his best to struggle away. It wouldn't have mattered, though, because none of them ever ended up taking him anywhere. After they had a talk with the cutter, they would shake their heads and say something back, then leave. Snowkit knew he could not be certain, but perhaps they were thinking of buying him and making him a kittypet, but when they found out he was deaf, they didn't want him any more.

There were other cats around in other hard cobwebs who tried to talk to Snowkit, but he would shake his head and slur out, "Ey cn't her you, I'm def." They would blink their sympathies, then never try to talk to him again. The kit felt so alone here, until one day, when a pair of twolegs came and took a look at him. When Snowkit was placed back in the cobweb, they talked to the cutter, and instead of refusing the offer to adopt him, the twolegs' eyes widened, and they spoke urgently, nodding their heads.

Before Snowkit knew what was happening, the cutter opened the door to his cobweb and lifted him out, leaving the room with the other cats. Some flashed him curious or jealous glances, others, who had stayed around him and tried to talk with him, waved their tails in good-bye. The young tom couldn't understand why.

Not long afterwards, Snowkit arrived in another room with a metal platform in it, and a white counter with a bunch of twoleg stuff on it, most likely for the cutter's procedures. Suddenly afraid that the twolegs would make him lose his tomness, the kit started to struggle. But the cutter had a firm hold, and the twolegs who were behind him closed the opening to the room.

Snowkit was placed on the metal table, and he realized there was nothing he could do but wait to see if the humans would do anything to him. He bristled nervously, crouching down and flattening his ears to his head. When the cutter lowered its hands to Snowkit's head, the tom let out a hiss and backed away, slipping on the flat surface. Eventually, after this went on for a couple moments, the cutter had one of the other twolegs to hold the kit still as he took a look in his ears. Then the human took something off the counter, opening it up from a clear covering and placing something as sharp as a thorn in the top.

Snowkit was held so tight that he couldn't move when the long thorn was stuck into his ear, and when it was taken out, the cat saw his own blood gleaming inside. He stopped struggling and froze in horror, his eyes wide as the full moon. The cutter left into another back room, and Snowkit was released when they closed the door.

Leaping down from the platform, the kit romped around awkwardly in search of a way out, but by the time the cutter returned, he had found none. Glancing at the kit but not bothering to put him back on the table, the cutter had a word with the other twolegs, and they were all smiling. Snowkit cocked his head questioningly, forgetting his defiance in his curiosity. How he wished he could hear!

The cutter disappeared behind the other wall again, too quickly for Snowkit to escape. The other twolegs were seated on the far side of the metal platform, while the tom was almost directly under the counter. After only a moment, the cutter returned with a small box in his huge paw. When he opened it on the counter, there were two odd devices inside, curvy and see-through. Snowkit didn't complain when he was placed on the table again, but when the cutter tried to approach his ear with one of the twoleg things, he crouched back down, though he knew it wouldn't do any good.

Finally, after much struggle, the cutter managed to loop both things onto Snowkit's ears, and he switched something on the top. At first, the kit noticed nothing different, and he was just about to make a remark to himself about twolegs being stupid, when one of them bent over until they were eyelevel with the kit and smiled.

"Hello, little one."

Snowkit had no idea what this meant, as all of twoleg talk was just jibberish, but he jumped back, nearly falling off the table, but the cutter caught him. What had just happened? How could Snowkit hear the twolegs? They were _laughing_! And he could hear them crystal clear.

**Aww, yay! Snowkit's hearing got fixed! If you hadn't noticed, those "twoleg things" were hearing aids. Woot for technology! Please R&R! I have this feeling that not everyone is… -Spiritwind**


	4. The Beauty of Hearing

**This chapter's not the longest in the world, but it's okay. sorry this took so long to get out, but I've been sooo busy with the science fair at my school. Well, enjoy!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors, but I do own certain characters in this book._

Snowkit stared at the twolegs in astonishment. They were still chuckling, their odd lips curved upward in a smile.

"You're surprised, aren't you, Snowy?"

The kit closed his eyes, drinking in each sound. His long moons of nothing caused him to think a lot, and now he had quite a poetic way of doing so.

00Snowkit's POV00

It was the most beautiful thing I had ever heard. It's hard to believe that a towlegs could make such a wonderful sound. A _sound_! Even the word sends thrills down my spine and back up again, making me shiver with joy. How could any cat take so little notice in a sense so fascinating—yet scary.

I don't remember last hearing my mother's soothing purr as a new-born kit by her belly. I don't remember last hearing my den-mates', Bramblekit and Tawnykit, playful mewls as I was just slipping into this dreadful hole. You feel lost without being able to know whether someone is trying to praise you, to play with you, to love you, even to hate you. Now, knowing that I can be able to hear what anyone is saying to me, I am afraid of what they will sound like. What my friends will sound like, what Valley, Mountain, and their kits will sound like.

Most of all, though I know I will never see them again, what Brakenfur and Speckletail would sound like.

What I love about this feeling is the sense of security and self confidence. I can take care of myself now, without others brooding over me and making sure I'm able to eat what they've caught for me. No. None of that anymore. I can catch prey for myself now. I already have. I can hear predators coming up behind me—or from above.

The beauty of hearing is that you can hear the emotions belonging to anyone, even twolegs, and you can give them that emotion back in your own voice.

0000

Snowkit was put back in his cobweb. When the other cats around him gave him friendly looks, the tom would return them, knowing that these cats respected him. They knew how hard it would be if they had to explain to everything they met that they couldn't hear. Then the expressions changed from warmth to curiosity. They were all staring at the twoleg things that helped Snowkit to hear.

"You wondrin 'bout m twlg thins?" he meowed. Then he stopped, realizing how odd his voice sounded wording out sentences. The other cats nodded, prompting him, then Snowkit remembered that they thought he still couldn't hear. "I cn her now."

Gasps of surprise glided into Snowkit's ears, and he purred at the sound.

"Congratulations!" mewed the shaggy gray-and-brown cat next to him.

Other cats followed the tom's lead, asking questions like, "What's your name?" and "Where're you from?"

"My name is Snowkit, and I'm from ThunderClan." The kit sounded out each word carefully and slowly, making sure he got each one right.

"What's ThunderClan?" asked the tom next to him. Snowkit stared at him as though he was insane. How could he not know about the clans?

"The best Clan in the forest, of course!"

The cats around him gasped.

"You're a wildcat?"

"Yeah, aren't you all?"

The tom next to him shook his head. "No, most of us used to belong to owners, but then they didn't want us anymore. Others were loners, or they lived in barns not far away and were turned in. I'm one of those."

"Oh." Snowkit was finding it hard to imagine letting twolegs take care of him. Growling to himself in disgust, he shook the uneasiness out of his soft white fur.

"You're so lucky," the cat below him murmured. It was a young she-cat with light tabby fur.

"Why? I can't hear on my own!"

"No, not that. You're going to get out of here by the time the sun sets twice."

Snowkit's eyes widened. "What?"

"Those upwalkers were here to see if they wanted to take you home, and they've agreed to take you."

Snowkit squeaked in surprise and fear. "No! I don't want to live with twolegs! They're terrible! They took me away from home!"

The tom next to him purred comfortingly. "Don't worry, Snowkit. they seem like nice upwalkers. They might even let you be an outdoor cat and let you roam around their yard."

Snowkit growled. "I can do that whenever I want at home. I don't want that filth taking control of everything I do!"

The she-cat below him mewed, "Uh oh, quiet! One of the vets are coming!"

Just moments later, one of the twolegs in white coats entered the room of cobwebs with a bag of disgusting kittypet food. It made its way along the cages, opening each one and refilling the food bowls.

_And I also didn't have to eat this distasteful stuff_, Snowkit thought, drawing back his lip from his teeth as the cutter reached its hand in to give him more of the rabbit droppings. He pressed himself to the back of the cobweb, as far away from the twoleg as possible, bristling. When the cutter withdrew to move on to another cage, Snowkit relaxed, deciding that he would probably have a long day at sunrise if these twolegs were going to take him to their den. He really had no choice in this matter. Curling up on the uncomfortable hard cobweb covered only with a thin, useless sheet to catch droppings, he thought of ThunderClan and what he would be doing now as Brakenfur's apprentice, and how he would have shown Bramblekit and Tawnykit that he could hear.

0000

Snowkit had a rude awakening by a ringing tinkle of fresh water being poured into his bowl. Opening one lazy blue eye to glare at the stupid cutter for disturbing his sleep, the kit yawned and rose to luxuriously stretch his front and back legs.

"Nice of you to wake," growled an old she-cat above him, obviously a loner, with matted dusty-brown tabby fur. "It's well past sunhigh, and from what the upwalkers are saying, yours will be here to pick you up any moment!"

Not really concerned about the news, Snowkit stared at the cat in astonishment. "You mean twolegs? You can understand them?"

The she-cat shrugged. "Somewhat, not all of their gibberish. It's not that hard to catch on to, if you're a fast learner." There was a tinge of mockery in the cat's tone, and Snowkit bared his teeth in annoyance at her.

"I'm a pretty fast learner! Just look at how long it took me to learn how to talk," he spat, resting his case. The she-cat shrugged again, looking down at him through her shredded sheet with bright orange eyes. As if on cue, three twolegs entered the room, two of which the couple who were taking Snowkit home.

"Good luck," murmured the cats around the white tom, just before he was lifted out of his cobweb and put into a small confined space, where a screen similar to the cobweb covered the opening. For a minute he was scared, scrabbling around in the box, but then relaxed, knowing that these twolegs would never do anything to him. He had learned to trust at least most of the creatures, and maybe soon they would be able to take him home.

**The next chapter should be out sooner than this one. I hope you liked it! Please, please, PLEASE R&R. it makes me feel good….and continue the story ((hint hint)). –Spiritwind**


	5. The Wolff Farm

**AAAH! Sorry I haven't updated in soooo long! I'm having MAJOR issues with time. Thank you for all the reviews! I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

_Disclaimer: I hate these things._

When Snowkit was finally let out of his box, he had traveled for his second time in a monster, which he found weren't nearly as loud inside as they were out, and for the first time in his life, he was inside one of the twolegs' peculiar dens. The creatures opened the door to let him explore the place.

It was very clean and neatly made with a wood floor covered by an elaborate carpet. There was a fireplace to the kit's left, and two sofas and one cushy recliner surrounded a wooden coffee table. Right next to the room there was a kitchen, nearly all the way boxed in by counters. Snowkit was facing the door leading into the house, which was now closed, and beside that was a staircase. There were huge windows in the room the tom was currently in, giving a nice view of a picket-fenced in, beautifully colored flower garden, and beyond that many fields with a couple horses. The house was comfortably lit with dim florescent lights, but mostly it was the bright summer daylight that made every corner shine.

Almost immediately, two of the twolegs' kits and a large dog crashed down the stairs. Jumping in alarm, Snowkit raced to one of the sofas, squeezing underneath. The older twolegs caught their kits, laughing, but let the dog jog over to the tom.

"He's quiet and shy," the twolegs babbled to the kits in an inaudible language. "Try to be more calm around him, okay?"

"We will," they chourused, then, promptly after being released, went over to the sofa to pull the dog, who had tried sticking his undainty nose under the furniture, away from Snowkit. Soon afterwards, their fat, flat faces were staring at him just mouselengths from his face.

"Why don't you let him explore the house before you make friends? Just for today, at least," said the female twoleg in a whiney voice.

"Yes, mommy," the kits chimed, and they were gone as quickly as their clumsy limbs could take them away. The dog followed, and soon the older twolegs were gone, too. Free to explore, Snowkit pressed his belly to the floor and went back into the large room.

"What a peculiar place," he mewed to himself, grinning at how his voice sounded.

"It's better than most I've seen," growled someone behind him. Swirling around, Snowkit saw another cat, a brown tabby tom, sitting calmly by the hearth, twitching the tip of his tail.

"Who're you?" Snowkit hissed, unnerved by the sudden appearance of this intruder. This den was _his_ new territory, not this rougues! But he looked sleek and well-fed, more like Barley, the loner Sorreltail had described to him so many times when he was younger… Who was Sorreltail again? Shaking his head, the kit waited for a response.

"My name is Tucker, and I've lived here for the past twenty seasons. Who might you be?"

"S-Snowkit," he stammered, feeling guilty now that he had thought this cat could be a rogue. He had such an air of authority, yet he was not unkind.

"Where do you come from?"

_What a bizzarre question_, the white tom thought. "Fourtrees. I'm from ThunderClan."

"ThunderClan?" Tucker repeated.

"Yeah." Snowkit looked the tom up and down quizzically. "Don't you know what that is?"

"No, I've never heard of any clans before in my life." He paused. "Unless…." Snowkit's eyes didn't leave the tabby as he padded over to a flap in one of the doors, sticking his head through. "Jessie? Jessie, you there? Jessica!" With a growl of frustration, Tucker pulled his head back out. Not long after, a gray she-cat with barely visible stripes and amber eyes stepped into the room, her fur slightly ruffled.

"What," she snarled, seeming to have been woken up.

"Here's the new one the upwalkers have been taking about," the tabby replied.

Jessica squinted judgingly as she looked the kit over. "The deaf one?"

Tucker sighed. "He has hearing aids." Turning back to Snowkit he explained, "My sister, Jessica."

"Call me Jessie," the she-cat growled, seeming to have accepted the young tom. "You're quite strong for a young one," she remarked.

"I think you're about the same age as he is," meowed Tucker mockingly, dodging a cuff over the ear. "No, really. You just look more mature because you've spent life on your own."

"I've been with you."

"Well, yes, but with me as a big brother, you had to look after me more than I did you."

Jessie aimed another good-natured cuff, that the tom dodged again. "He's stronger than you, I think," she continued, as if nothing had happened.

"So do I, but just barely. That's touching the subject of why I woke you up."

"Oh, yeah," the she-cat growled, remembering her rude awakening. "Please, do tell."

"He says he belongs to a 'ThunderClan'. I'm thinking they may be the wild cats Doobi and Hazel told us about."

Jessie began looking Snowkit over once more. "Yes, that could be true. Let's go out and show this kit around while we try and find them."

"Sounds good to me," Tucker agreed.

"I'm not a kit," Snowkit growled, but neither of the other cats were listening as he followed them out of the flap and into the open air. The slightly chilly blast reminded him of home, and the tom thought fleetingly of being an apprentice for a while, and about Brakenfur as his mentor. He was nearly four seasons old now. He would even be becoming a warrior soon if he was home.

"This is the garden, as the upwalkers call it," meowed Tucker dutifully as the cats walked through the flowers.

"You can understand those pitiful creatures?" Snowkit asked, surprised.

"Yes," Jessie replied. "It's not that hard once you get used to them. And the ones we live with aren't bad at all.. They're actually quite nice, as are their kits, and they give us as much freedom as we want. Plus, they don't take us to the vet for us to get spayed or nutered or anything."

"Oh," the white tom replied, trying to sound like he was understanding everything the she-cat said. He followed the tabbies through a narrow gap in the fence, and they were out in a big field, acres of grass all around, surrounded by another fence.

"This is where the horses stay, but there's a barn where the dogs are, and the rest of the cats. That's where we normally sleep."

"Plenty of mice and rats there to catch. The upwalkers like us taking care of them," Jessie put in.

"There are _more_ dogs here?" Snowkit growled in surprise. "The one inside nearly ate me alive!"

The two other cats _mrr-ow_ed in amusement. "That must have been Charlie, the newest pup. He's from Doobi and Hazel's litter, but he was the only one the upwalkers decided to keep."

"You can talk to them too?" Snowkit gasped, amazed at how connected these peculiar cats were with other animals.

"Yes," Tucker purred, laughing. "Don't worry," he added more seriously. "You'll get used to it, and I'm sure that after a while, you'll make a few new friends."

_Friends_. Snowkit was sure he'd had some back home, but he could only remember that they were tabbies, like Tucker. He'd thought Valley, Mountain, and their kits were his friends, but none of them had come to help when the putrid twolegs had come and grabbed him.

"You'd be even more surprised to find that we can talk to the horses as well, and every other farm animal here."

Snowkit's eyes stretched wide. "There're more?"

"Sure, everywhere," Jessie mewed. "Goats, cows, sheep, you name it!"

"Wow," the tom murmured in amazement. Never before had he seen so many other animals.

Finally, a large wooden thing appeared on the horizon, all around it grazing horses.

"Is that the barn?" Snowkit asked.

"Yeah. Come on inside." When they reached the place, Tucker stepped daintily into a small hole in the wall, motioning with his tail for the other two to follow.

The inside of the barn smelled like animals and sawdust, which was visible floating around in shafts of light that came in through open windows in the walls. All the stalls inside were empty, as the horses were in the field, but there were five other animals sitting or laying down in a big pile of hay. Two of them were dogs, both collies, and the other three were cats.

"Kit, these are the other cats and dogs of the farm," meowed Tucker dutifully, and as he did so, all the animals stood up in greeting.

"Hi," Snowkit mewed, his shyness kicking in. He focused his blue eyes on his paws, which he shuffled nervously.

"Well?" Jessie growled. "Introduce yourselves."

The first to step forward were the collies. "Hello," panted the male. "I'm Doobi, and this is my mate, Hazel."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," the other dog wuffed, her golden eyes sparkling kindly.

The first of the cats, a black tom with a white chest and paws, then stepped forward. "M'name's Don."

"Snowkit." The white tom felt obligated to say his name then, with the curtness of the other cat's welcome.

"Nice to meet you!" purred a friendly-looking golden tom. "I'm Neal."

"Ben," said the last tom, a dark, golden-brown tabby, giving Snowkit a comforting nod. He seemed to be the oldest of the cats.

"Well, I'm Snowkit, the new one." He paused, looking at all the other animals. "Though I think I'd be Snowpaw by now, had I been home a few moons ago."

"Then we'll call you that, if that's okay with you," meowed Tucker, locking eyes with the tom.

"Yeah." Snowpaw paused, then nodded. "Yeah, that would be fine."

"Okay, Snowpaw, why don't you tell Hazel and Doobi where you're from." Tucker turned to the dogs. "I think he's one of the wild cats."

At the mention of his new name, Snowpaw closed his eyes and felt a glow of pride wash over him, though he hadn't really had an apprentice ceremony. The name was still special. A wave of homesickness suddenly crashed down on the white cat, and he swayed for a moment, snapping his eyes back open. Before he began to explain, he made a silent wish to StarClan. _Oh, StarClan, bring me home soon!_

"I live in a forest with three clans, RiverClan, ShadowClan, um, WindClan, and ThunderClan. That's where I'm from."

"Is that forest, by any chance, in the mountains?" Doobi asked.

"Oh, no!" Snowpaw shook his head. "That would be weird. Why would anyone want to live in the mountains?"

"Well, then, your home is not where I thought it was." Snowpaw's heart sank. "However," Doobi continued, "There are mountains not that far away from here. Was your forest near any?"

"Uh, I think so. There is a place where all our medicine cats go every half moon. It's called Highstones, I think."

"Maybe it's near there?"

"Maybe." The possibility looked doubtful, but Snowpaw had a glimmer of hope beginning to take flame.

"It's just, on those mountains, there is a group of wild cats. Perhaps they can help?" Hazel offered.

"It wouldn't hurt to try," Tucker mewed, blinking comfortingly at Snowpaw.

"Well, it's a pretty long journey," Doobi gruffed. "You should probably stay here for a while to train and bulk up before you go."

"Yes," Ben agreed. "You are quite young. Wait, I would say, a year or two."

Snowpaw's eyes flew wide. "A _year_?" he repeated, taken aback.

"Yes," the old tom said again. "It would be unwise to travel such a long distance at your age."

The white tom sighed, thinking this over, and agreeing. He nodded. "I suppose you're right."

"Then, Snowpaw," Tucker meowed, "welcome to the family here at the Wolff Farm."

**Yay! Snowpaw got his apprentice name, and he has a permanent home, at least for a while. Now, I have a little spoiler for you: Snowpaw _will_ find ThunderClan, just not in a way you'd be expecting. R&R, please! you've been great so far. –Spiritwind**


	6. Rogue

**Hey, everyone! I'm SOOOO sorry this is late. I got kinda obsessed with Avatar…actually, kinda is an understatement…hehe . Well, I hope you enjoy this chappie!**

_Disclaimer: I freakin don't own Warriors! Jees!_

The days went by fairly casually. Don, Ben, and Tucker were all helping Snowpaw train. The moves and defences they taught him were fairly basic, and they were the only ones the farm animals knew, but they would help. At first, Neal watched from the sidelines, cheering his new white friend on, but after a few days, he joined in the training.

Snowpaw discovered Jessie was pregnant with Don's kits, and during an evening meal he asked Neal why she would be mates with such a grumpy, unsocial cat.

"He's actually quite nice if you get to know him," the golden tom murmured between bites. "He's just wary of strangers."

"But I've been living here for nearly half a moon!"

Neal shrugged, and Snowpaw knew him well enough by now to tell he was uninterested. He sighed. Maybe it was himself who was shy and unsocial to the other animals. Other than Neal, Tucker, and Jessie, Snowpaw was awkward around the barnyard animals. He always skirted around the horses in the fields and whenever he was talked to by the dogs, Don, or Ben, he would grunt or give one word answers, not knowing what to say. Don probably didn't know what to think of him.

0000

A moon passed, and Snowpaw had tried to change his ways. He was now more comfortable around the twolegs and the other animals, even the big, burly horses. He had learned how to avoid the twoleg kits, but if they did happen to catch up with him, he would act nice, then slip casually away. Charlie was getting more mature, and the two had even exchanged a few words before the pup would get distracted and run away to explore yet again.

Just a quarter moon before, the twolegs had taken him to the cutter, where he had something Tucker called "surgery," and he no longer needed his hearing aids. It was so unnatural for him at first, but Snowkit eventually got used to being able to hear with ease.

Snowkit and Neal were going for a walk along the fence bordering the pasture. On the opposite end from them the horses were grazing, concentrating only on their food. The sun was at its highest point in the sky, but it was getting chilly, and soft gray clouds were beginning to gather. Leaffall was approaching. The older twolegs came out to herd the horses back into the barn.

"So," mewed Neal after a long silence, "what's your home like?"

It was strange—no one had ever asked him that before. "Well," he began, "there are four territories. My clan, ThunderClan's, territory is mostly forest, except for our camp, which is a big clearing. There are lots of oak and beech trees there. On one side of us is ShadowClan, on the right, I think. They're mean and nasty, and the elders say the cold wind that blows down from the mountains near them chills their hearts. They have pines and marshland, and in their territory is Carrion Place, where the twolegs dump their garbage. Lots of rats live there. On our left is RiverClan. They're more trustworthy and noble, but not as much as ThunderClan."

Neal purred in amusement. Snowpaw grinned and went on: "They spend most of their time in the water, and they are expert fishers. Because they eat so much fish, their pelts are sleek and oily, so they can swim smoothely through the water. Our territories are separated by a river. Next to the river, on ThunderClan's side, are Sunningrocks, and we've been fighting with RiverClan over them for generations." Snowpaw paused for a breath. "Across from us is WindClan. I don't know very much about them, since they're so far away, but I know they are kinda weak, but are slim and agile. They have to be really fast so they can catch the rabbits that live on their windy plateau."

Neal looked at Snowpaw for a moment, then looked ahead of them. He sighed. "I wish I were a warrior."

Snowpaw looked up at his golden friend in surprise. "But you're a kittypet!" He clamped his mouth shut. Too late! He'd just insulted him!

To Snowpaw's relief, Neal purred. "That's a really funny name for a cat. But tell me, what exactly makes me a "kitty pet," hmm?" The apprentice couldn't answer. Taking his silence as a que, Neal went on, "Do the upwalkers feed me? No, I catch my own mice and rats in the barn and field. Do I live in the house and get pampered and fat? No, I live in the outdoors, fending mostly for myself, except for the support of my family." He stopped walking and looked at Snowpaw. "It seems to me that the cats you live with are pretty judgmental on other cats outside of the Clan."

Snowpaw looked into Neal's amber eyes, but couldn't hold the gaze and looked away. "I'm sorry." He closed his eyes. He could tell the other tom was about to say something, but Snowpaw's head shot up and his eyes flew wide. He gasped. "Look out!" Tackling the golden cat, Snowpaw knew he was just in time. He could see the shadow of the rouge passing over them, turning in the air and landing with a thud in front of them. The two apprentices scrambled to their paws. Neal was staring around wildly, scared out of his fur. Snowpaw faught down his anxiety and unsheathed his claws, showing his teeth and taking up a battle stance. The rogue mirrored him.

"How did you know he was coming?" Neal wimpered, crouching down and unsheathing his claws, though his eyes were gleaming the fear, not a battle spirit.

"Being deaf makes your other senses stronger," Snowpaw explained. "I could feel his pawsteps."

"_Her_ pawsteps," the rogue snarled. Snowpaw saw Neal raise his eyebrows, forgetting his fear for a moment. "Well, what have I got here? Two upwalkers' kits trying to defend their territory? Huh!" She spat onto the grass in disgust. "This should be easy. I'll rip you to shreds!" Letting out a shriek, the rogue lunged at Snowpaw, knocking him to the ground and pounding the air from his lungs.

Neal stood frozen, his paws turned to stone. Taken by surprise, Snowpaw struggled for air, and the first words he said were, "Go get help!" before shoving the rogue off him. When Neal didn't move, he swiped a paw at him. "Now!" he yowled. Then he was bowled over yet again. Finally, the golden tom flashed away at amazing speed for such a young cat.

Before long, the rogue had Snowpaw pinned down into the springy grass, pressing his muzzle so far down he choked on dirt. "Who's your friend going to get, the upwalkers?" She snorted mockingly. "You'll be dead by the time they figure out his stupid flailing motions, and I'll be gone. You don't stand a chance against me, kit! You're nothing but an upwalker play toy!"

Snowpaw's temper boiled over. Screeching in fury, he flung his attacker to the ground, catching her completely off guard, and he leapt on top of her. He got a good grip on her shoulders with his claws, and she wailed in agony as he dug at her vulnerable belly with his hind paws. "Don't you ever call me or my family that ever, EVER AGAIN!" Blinded by rage, tears suddenly flowing from his eyes, Snowpaw plunged his teeth into the rogues chest. She howled as he held on, escaping from his claws, but unable to shake him off.

"Snowpaw, no!" It was Ben. With surprizingly gentle jaws, the old tabby took the apprentice's scruff in his teeth and Snowpaw let go. When he was put down, the white cat looked up at the rogue to finally take her in fully. She was a brown-gold tabby, just like Ben, clumps hanging loose from the fight, but her eyes were completely different. They were beautiful and big, an ice blue ring surrounded by dark blue. At the moment they glowed with anger, but Snowpaw thought they would be amazingly gorgeous and sparkling if she was happy, which he didn't think was very often. He could only take this image in for a few seconds before she tried to scramble away and she was tackled by Don and Tucker. Jessie appeared at the rear of the group with Neal, Heather, and Doobi.

"Glade," Ben growled. "What are you doing here?" Though the tom's voice was stern and defensive, Snowpaw could detect a hint of pain in his eyes.

"Visiting my old family, Ben." Glade pulled back her lip and snarled. At the emphesis of his name, the old tabby flinched. What was going on? "It seems there are new arrivals. Who've you gotten to take my place?"

Ben glanced at his paws, but the motion was so quick Snowpaw thought he must have imagined it. Then the tabby's eyes grew hard. His hackles rose, and he pierced Glade with a menacing stare. "You have no right to ask these questions, rogue." The lingering hiss was swallowed up by a distant rumble of thunder. It was now Glade's turn to flinch. Her eyes clouded with hurt for only a moment, and then turned back to anger.

"You left on your own choice," Ben finished. "It's your fault you're like this." Every word fell like stone. "Leave." His poisonously calm yet furious diction almost made Snowpaw turn tail and run to the barn.

Glade shoved Don and Tucker off, who had held her down in silence. They backed away in the same manner, looking warily from Ben to the rogue as if they were afraid. Jessie's eyes were filled with—that couldn't be pity! But it was. For which, Ben or Glade, Snowpaw could not tell. The tabby she-cat shook herself, scattering her torn fur. Her eyes gleamed, and she looked each of the cats hard in the eye. She lingered on Ben, but her blue orbs rested on Snowpaw. The intensity of the stare made the apprentice want to shrink away, but he puffed out his chest and lifted his chin, holding the gaze. This she-cat may have been small, but she was incredibly strong, inside and out.

As Glade continued to look at him, she sneered and spoke. "Very well, Granddaddy, I will leave." Snowpaw's eyes widened to the shape of full moons in shock, and out of the corner of his eye, he saw Neal's expression reflect his. "But I'll be back," she growled with another rumble of thunder. "You can be sure of that." Her eyes sparkled and narrowed, still looking into Snowpaw's blue depths, then she turned and ran back into the forest surrounding the farm.

The animals stood in silence for a while, the storm approaching and its winds whispering through the leaves of the trees.

"Granddaddy?" Neal finally mewed, looking up at Ben in disbelief. "She's your _granddaughter_?"

The old tom nodded. "Yes." Then he walked toward the barn without a word, his tail drooping and trailing behind him. The others hesitated, then Don and Tucker followed, behind them Doobi and Jessie. Heather stayed.

"I think you two deserve an explanation," she growled softly, looking at the grass in front of her. Then she looked up at the apprentices. "Before either of you came here, Ben had a daughter who the upwalkers had decided to keep. Her name was Lina, and she'd mated with a rogue and had a litter. The rogue had been a friend of ours, until he abandoned Lina to take care of the kits on her own. So, we all ended up caring for them. Then, on their first winter, when they were still young, two of them died, leaving only one kit. That was Glade. She grew up without knowing. Then the unthinkable happened. Lina died of grief. She'd gotten news her mate was dead as well, and it was too much. Luckily, Lina was just barely able to be weaned, but I fed her a little. I had just given birth to my litter at the time. Everything seemed to be going fine.

"But then, as time went on, and Glen was fully weaned., she began to think she was fussed over too much. She got annoyed, and finally told us all she was leaving. She was sick of being sheltered all the time, everyone feeling sorry for her, so she ran away. That was only a moon before Neal came, five moons before you came, Snowpaw."

"So she's our age?" Neal asked after a short pause.

"Yes."

"Already on her own?" Snowpaw didn't look at Heather with his remark, but into the forest where Glade had disappeared.

"She's tough," the dog reassured him, padding over to lick him gently on the head with her big tongue. "She's been able to survive this long."

"Is Ben okay?" Snowpaw turned back to Heather, searching her kind eyes.

"He's still sad from losing his whole family," she murmured, "but I think he'll be okay. Come." Heather nudged Snowpaw in the side with her nose. "Let's go back to the barn. You must be tired from that fight."

Only then did Snowpaw notice his overwhelming weariness, and his shoulder felt sore and stung where Glade had bitten him. He limped beside Neal, who was giving him some support, being herded by Heather from behind.

When they finally reached the barn, Ben appeared to be already asleep, his back turned to the wall. Jessie, Tucker, and Don were talking in the back corner. Doobi was in the twoleg nest with Charlie. Snowpaw immediately found his nest in the hay and flopped down, curling up. It started to rain, and the patter of the drops on the tin roof of the barn made the white tom even sleepier. He looked up at Ben, who had his golden brown striped tail over his nose, and wondered how he could live like this his whole life.

Tucking his own face under his forepaw, Snowpaw thought back on Glade's words.

"_You don't stand a chance against me, kit! You're nothing but an upwalker play toy!"_

He started to cry. He huddled closer to the wall, making sure no one could see his body shaking or hear his sobs. What was wrong with him? A moment ago he had been fine.

_No._

He wasn't anything to any twolegs.

_I'm a warrior from ThunderClan_, he repeated to himself over and over. _A warrior of ThunderClan, not a stupid kittypet!_

_But what have I let myself become?_

A flash of lightning signaled another boom of thunder outside. Snowpaw flinched at the sudden noise.

_Don't listen to her, she doesn't know you. She doesn't know you were taken by a hawk from becoming a warrior, from becoming Brackenfur's apprentice._

Another crash of thunder. Snowpaw wimpered.

_Stop crying like a kit! Since when have you cared what other people thought? You're a _warrior

The storm went wild. Gusts of wind ripped into the barn through the windows. Lightning flashed and thunder banged against flailing trees and pouring rain. Snowpaw heard Neal squeak and run into the hay stack. The older cats purred in amusement, but the white tom could hear sparks of anxiety in their comforting mews. Snowpaw grinned.

_At least I'm not as cowardly as him!_ But he immediately felt guilty, and his smile disappeared. For once in his life, Snowpaw didn't know who he truly was.

He was caught between worlds.

**Ah! Thunderstorm! Well, that's symbolic… aaaanyway, I'll try to get the next chapter up sooner. PLEASE R&R, or I'll be forced to wait another… YEAR to update! ha! so, have fun reviewing! –Spiritwind**


	7. Tales of Glade

**Hey, yall! Because of your reviewing, I decided to update early! Wasn't I fast? So, here's chapter 7, hope you enjoy!**

**P.S. I finished The Sight like two days ago… forboding ending! aah! moonstar and I found out the next book's coming out this summer… yay! I'm really excited! sorry, I just had to share that with people…**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors, now leave me alone. This is the last disclaimer I think I'm ever gonna do, so live with it.**_

"_Grampa, Grampa! Come play with me!"_

_The kit ran into her elder, making him fall down. Their purrs rose deep inside them as the old tom pretended to be beaten in a play fight._

"_Oh, you've got me, you've got me!" he wailed in mock agony as the kit grasped his shoulder with tiny claws and teeth. "I surrender!"_

_The kit rolled off, lifting her chin in triumph. Her grandfather rose, shaking the dirt from his pelt, then crouched, narrowing his eyes menacingly. With a purr, he leapt gently at the kit. She squeaked in surprise as she was knocked onto her back, and squealed in laughter when she was tickled by the tom with his whiskers._

"_Gotcha!" he purred. A border collie walked up to the cats. Her face was grave. The tom looked up, and the kit's laughter faded. Both stood to face her._

"_What's wrong?" the tabby asked. His eyes clouded with concern. The kit just cocked her head questioningly, eyes bright with curiosity. The tip of her tail twitched back and forth in thought. The dog hesitated._

"_Come with me," she growled to the older cat. When the kit tried to follow, she stopped her. "Stay here," she ordered gently. "I need to talk with your grandfather alone." They walked off toward the barn, leaving the golden-brown tabby kit alone in the middle of an empty field surrounded by trees._

0000

Glade squirmed around in her mossy nest, struggling to find a comfortable position. Why was she thinking about this now? Nothing had changed. The day's events shouldn't have made anything different. Everything was normal. She always acted that way, ever since… No. Hadn't she always been that way? Yes, that was right. Always. Nothing in her life had changed her in any way. She had never truly been happy, not since as far back as she could remember.

"Jessie looked plump," she murmured, grinning. "She must be having her first litter soon." Because she lived a mostly solitary life, Glade sometimes gave into talking to herself. _I remember_…

0000

_A gray tabby she-cat came and sat beside the kit. She was sixteen seasons older than her, and had grown out of her soft kit fur. But the age difference didn't matter to them—the two were best friends._

"_Hi, Glade," she mewed, turning her clear amber eyes on the kit. "I heard something serous happened at the barn. I wonder what it is." Still having her kit-like traits, however, the gray tabby hardly let anything get to her._

"_Yeah, I know. Grandpa was taken by Heather back there. Have you been in the barn recently? Do you have any idea what's going on?"_

_The she-cat shook her head. "Haven't been there since early this morning. I wanted to get up on time to drink some of the dew drops. They're really sweet this year, soaking in the flavor from the grass. It's better to drink the water than to eat the blades—they make you sick. Remember that, okay?"_

"_Okay," Glade purred in amusement. Her friend was always trying to give her little pieces of advice._

_The pair saw the old tom returning. As he neared he called to them. "Glade, Jessie, I need to talk to you." The kit could tell her grandfather was trying hard not to let his voice crack. Her anxiety rose._

"_What is it, Ben?" Jessie mewed nervously. Neither of the she-cats had seen the tom so upset. When he finally reached them, Ben looked down at his forepaws, then swallowed and cleared his throat, choking back tears. He looked back up at them, eyes gleaming with the salty liquid._

"_Lina is dead." He looked back down at his paws, unable to contain himself any longer. Through sobs he wailed, "My daughter is dead!"_

_Jessie's eyes swelled with tears almost immediately. She screwed up her face and bit her lip, padding over to press against Ben, who sobbed into her shoulder. Glade just sat, frozen. How could this happen? Was this some kind of sick joke?_

_Later that night, Glade tossed and turned in her nest of hay. It wasn't normal without her mother there. Heather's warm belly just wasn't the same. She hadn't cried, but the emptiness inside her clawed at her heart like the sharpest of thorns._

"_Having trouble sleeping?"_

0000

Glade sat up and faced the speaker. "What?"

"Having trouble sleeping?" the voice repeated patiently, a twinge of amusement flavoring it.

The she-cat sighed. "Oh, no, Canyon, I'm fine."

A small male fox nosed his way out of the undergrowth and settled by the cat. "I can tell when something's bothering you. What's up?"

"Really, it's nothing," Glade mewed, shaking her head.

"Then why were you confused for a minute there when I asked you that question?" Canyon's amber eyes flashed in the moonlight filtering through the trees.

"It's just, someone's said that to me before…. Nevermind, it was a long time ago." Glade laid back down, turning away from the fox. He sat in silence for a moment, then went on asking questions.

"Do you want me to stay?" he growled gently. The she-cat turned to glare at him, angered by his over-kindness. She opened her mouth to snap at him when Canyon quickly added, "I want to."

"Oh." Glade turned back away from him. "I guess that's okay, if you really want to." She knew he would be smiling at her back. She could feel his eyes on her.

"Thank you." He curled up and fell silent. His presence alone made Glade relax, and she found it a lot easier to get comfortable and finally close her eyes and doze off.

0000

_The kit jumped up in her nest, taken by surprize. "What?" she mewed, trying not to wake the other animals. Only one of the horses shook its head, then went still._

"_Are you having trouble sleeping." Jessie's eyes were clouded with concern for her friend._

"_No," she lied. "Why?"_

"'_cause I was, worrying about you. You don't seem to be alright, with all your tossing and turning."_

"_I'm fine, really." Glade turned away and curled back up. She only then noticed she'd let her frustration tinge her voice with a poison that must have stung her friend, but she didn't dare look back at her, lest she feel worse._

"_Oh," Jessie murmured, hurt. "Okay. Good night." Glade closed her eyes and listened to the she-cat pad quietly back to her nest and lie down. The kit frowned. Why was everyone so worried about her? She hadn't even cried, and already that day Heather and Jessie were prodding her all the time, asking her if she would survive without her mother. She was fine! All she wanted was for everyone to stop bugging her!_

_When a moon passed and nothing changed, Glade got fed up. She marched into the barn after a long walk on her own. All the animals were inside. It smelled like snow out._

"_I'm leaving," she announced without warning. All the dogs and cats looked up at her, eyes wide. "You heard me," she growled._

"_Why on Earth—" Heather began, taking up a motherly tone._

"_I'm just tired of everyone fussing over me all the time! No matter how many times you ask me if I'm okay, my feelings aren't going to change! I'm fine, and no one believes me, either that, or they choose to ignore it. Also, I can take care of myself. If I trip, you don't have to go rushing to me to see if I was hurt. You didn't do that before mom died! You act as if every little thing will _finally_ set me off crying, but it won't. Nothing will! I'm not going to break down like an unstable upwalker kit, like Ben did!" It was the first time she'd ever called him by his first name. "Before I go, I have something to say to some of you. Jessie, why did my mother's death have to change you? You never worried about me like you do now before! Why couldn't we just be best friends? You've started acting like my being seasons younger than you has made me immature and weak. Ben, you're selfish and inconsiderate. The only time I might have accepted comfort would have been when you told me she was dead, but you just _had_ to wail out that your daughter was dead, that _Lina_ was dead. You didn't even talk to me privately or anything, just told me like you would tell anyone that didn't know her. It looked like you came to me, a _kit_, for comfort! And Heather, stop pretending to be my mother when you're not!"_

_And she left._

0000

Glade had made it her business to show up once a moon, just to check on things. She would spy or make herself known, depending on her mood. This time she'd wanted to spy, but seeing the two new cats was just too delightful. She had to scare them and get some attention. She knew who Neal was, she'd seen him once when spying, but he didn't know she existed. She couldn't scare him because he was never alone, until now.

It had been the perfect opportunity. She hadn't even decided yet if she was going to visit that day or not, so she had decided to hunt near by. It was in the middle of eating that she smelled it. Right by the fence, approaching her. Two toms. She could smell them, and the scents were new. They were young, about her age, and small. She could take them.

First she followed the two for a bit, listening to them jabber about some Clans no one had ever heard of before. Probably some made up game. When they stopped walking, Glade knew it was her chance, and she took it.

The she-cat knew Neal wasn't a fighter, but she didn't know about that white kit. Instead of risking being pinned down, Glade attacked him instead of the golden tom. When he went for help, she was debating between running and being a coward, or getting caught and chased out. Either that or be pittied. She chose not to be a helpless kit, however, and stayed. She knew she wouldn't have been able to leave anyway because the white tom was giving her enough trouble.

Anger welled up inside her when she saw her old family. They all seemed so disgusting to her after her mother's death, all weak inside and full of pity. She didn't need their comfort. She never did. Ever. Why was that not clear to them? So she resolved to being rude.

She was even surprised how much her images of them had changed. She hardly noticed Jessie, who when she was younger would have been the first person she'd have run to, happily. Heather, who she'd adored for her wisdom and kindness, was now more annoying than any of the animals. And Ben, her beloved grandfather, was the most hated out of all of them. Everyone else still seemed to respect him for his age, which Glade had grown to think was ridiculous. To her, he was selfish and weak. He hadn't even talked to her about her mother's death. All he did was rely on others to comfort him, even once, without thinking, going to Glade. Already getting annoyed, she'd pushed him away. That was when she started really hating him.

Snarls and hisses were exchanged, and in the end, Glade was grateful to get away. She had started debating whether she was being hypocritical or not, getting mad at Ben for not offering her comfort, or even condolences. After all, wasn't that everything she complained about?

_No_, she told herself. _I am right to think that he's selfish. Maybe I would have let the others feel sorry for me if they'd started out that way. It was only after I didn't cry that they payed any attention. Before that, everything was about Ben, Ben, Ben. Not Lina's daughter, but her father only. Why not both?_

_Because they didn't care. Not until they thought something was mentally wrong with me. What am I to them? A rogue, meant to be banished from everyone? Not cared about by even they tiniest flea that takes refuge in its pelt?_

_Yes, that's exactly it. That's what those kits thought. They even called me a tom. Those pieces of fox dung never even mentioned me, telling them to look out for me and bring me home. They're ashamed._

_Maybe they're right to be._

Glade shook her head to clear it. Her mind was buzzing, switching back and forth. She had developed a headache from it. What was she thinking? She didn't know what to think of herself.

_Look what they've done to me! Look at what they've reduced me to! A rogue. A good-for-nothing rogue._

But now she was acting like a new born kit, blaming everything that happened to her on someone else. Nothing could be her fault. She was weak. The more she thought about it, the more depressed she got.

_It's your fault._

_You got yourself into this._

_They were only trying to help._

_Only trying to help you._

_They _love_ you, and you pushed them away!_

_You're the only one who's selfish here, not Ben._

_Selfish rogue!_

_Stupid fox pup!_

Glade clenched her teeth as the thoughts popped up and swirled around her head, not leaving her alone. But she couldn't hold back her yowl of frustration. She bolted back to her nest, alone and confused, and there she lay, tossing and turning, when Canyon went to check on her.

**Aww, poor Glade! She has a really sad life. -.- You guys did great on reviewing last time, and if you keep it up this chapter, I'll hold back my One-Year-Not-Updating threat! Now, knock yourselves out! –Spiritwind**


	8. Secrets

**SOOOO SORRY I haven't updated, but I haven't been home. I was at sleepaway camp for 6 weeks. ya, I know, a LOOONG time. Moonstar was there too for 2 weeks, but she had to go. Best camp EVER! Been going there for 6 years now. AAAAnyway…. I only had a few days to write this, cuz I'm going on vacation, but I hope you like it. Luv ya! .**

**P.S. The 7th HP book is AMAZING!!! finished it a few days ago.**

_Something was wrong._

_Something was very wrong._

_But what was it?_

_A flash of lightning._

_A crash of thunder._

_Just a dream._

Snowpaw woke up to the sound of a light drizzle, almost a mist, tapping on the roof of the barn. He blinked a couple times, adjusting to the pale gray light, sat up, stretched and yawned. He shook his pelt thoroughly. Some of the rain from the previous night's storm had gotten in through the windows and dampened his fur. He was the only one awake. Neal had curled up just beside him, the others scattered across the barn. Snowpaw watched his friend's golden side rise and fall steadily, then something drew him to the field. He padded silently out the crack between the barn doors.

The fight he'd had with himself the night before seemed silly and far away. He couldn't be more content. Snowpaw looked around the farm—At the house in the distance, its sliding glass door, the patio, the small, neat garden outside. At the barn, a small, quaint red building, it's paint peeling a little from exposure. Then around at the field. It was so peaceful. How could he ever want to leave? The horses had already been let out, grazing contentedly in a circle to keep each other warm from the misty chill. The longer grass around the split wooden fence, the trees.

And then he saw the fox. He was on the far side of the field from Snowpaw, but so bold against the gray calm. He was slowly pacing beside the fence, waiting for something. Snowpaw's first instinct was to chase the intruder from the field, out of his territory, but a split second's deeper thought told him to wait and watch. He retreated around the side of the barn, peering with his sight-sharp blue eyes around the corner.

Finally, he saw them.

Glade's eyes were just as magnificent as the day before. Though she was many, many horse-lengths away, they were clear as sun on a stream—Royal blue around the pupil and at the edge, with a thick band of ice between. A warm pool frozen with biting cold. First her pink nose emerged from the undergrowth, then her small golden-brown tabby body.

The fox stopped pacing and trotted happily over to the she-cat. They touched noses in greeting, then seemed to have a quiet, hurried conversation. Finally, they sank back into the cover of the trees on the outside of the fence. They were in shadow now, and Snowpaw doubted that anyone but himself, with his sharp eyes from being deaf, would be able to see them.

The unusual pair of cat and fox were making their way steathily around the field, toward the house.

_Why is she here?_ Snowpaw wondered, sneaking under the fence himself and heading toward the brick patio in the garden. _To visit her family? But she hates them!_

Glade and the fox had nearly reached the opposite side of the house from where Snowpaw was approaching. The cat murmured to her companion, and the fox dropped low to the forest floor. Glade, however, remained standing, with her tail held high. She pranced up to the cat flap in the patio door and mewed sweetly, but her eyes betrayed her mischief. The fox had remained behind in the hedges at the edge of the garden, his amber eyes peering out from inside.

It started to rain a little harder. Glade mewed again, and Snowpaw could hear footsteps from within. Both cats' ears pricked. The door opened, and one of the older twolegs stood in the threshold. It was the female. She smiled and let Glade into the house. Snowpaw could see Charlie peering from around her thigh, his eyes narrowed. The she-cat smirked and padded in, rubbing against the twoleg's ankles on her way. The door closed behind them.

Spying. But on who? And why did the twoleg greet her so kindly? Maybe they remembered her. Maybe this was normal, and Snowpaw just hadn't noticed it before.

No, he was sure Glade only visited rarely. He was also sure that the fox didn't always come. He'd never smelled fox around the field before now. And he knew why she was let in—the twolegs probably didn't even know she'd left. But hopefully Charlie did.

When the sun had risen above the treeline (Snowpaw could see it through the clouds a little), and Glade did not come back out, the tom decided to investigate. Shaking the raindrops from his fur, he left the cover of the forest and padded as calmly as he could to the front door. He mewed. No one came. He mewed again, and there were footsteps. This time it was the male, and he smiled as Snowpaw brushed his legs on the way into the house.

Charlie was lounging in front of the fireplace, where a small flame was beginning to grow. It was much warmer in the twolegs' den than outise, Snowpaw noted, and he shook himself again. He felt a small gust of air on the tip of his tail as the twoleg closed the door. He glanced around at him, but barely registered his presence. He didn't matter right now.

Snowpaw padded up to Charlie and prodded him with his forepaw.

"You awake?" he mewed.

The border collie lifted his head, brown eyes shining happily when he saw the cat. "Yeah, what's up?"

Snowpaw sighed. "Where's Glade? I saw her come in."

Charlie's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Glade? Who's Glade?" Snowpaw's stomach dropped to his paws. How could he not know? The she-cat could be doing _anything_ without being tagged! "Oh!" The dog sat up, and hope returned. "You mean that she-cat that sometimes drops in to visit." Snowpaw nodded vigorously. "I dunno where she is," Charlie shrugged, laying back down. "Probably upstairs. Why?"

Snowpaw considered telling the collie, but decided against it. If the other animals hadn't told him who Glade was, there was probably a reason. He shook his head. "It's nothing. Nevermind. See you later!" he added over his shoulder as he bounded to the stairs.

Glade's feral but not unattractive scent was strong here. Snowpaw had never been upstairs—he was normally outside or in the barn, and rarely ever in the house at all. He hesitated, gulped, took a steadying breath, and charged up the wooden steps. Snowpaw followed Glade's trail to a slighly open door to his left a little way down the hall. He stepped in, and immediately smelled the unmistakable odor of both twoleg and cat urine, though it was dulled down a lot and covered by some fake flowery scent. a litterbox stood between some stumps, one flat on top but ending too high for Snowpaw to see what was inside, the other with a bowl and a taller, flat top in the back against the wall. Glade was nowhere to be seen, and Snowpaw guessed she had just come in to relieve herself. He left.

Snowpaw checked every room, making his way down the hall, until he reached the final door at the end of the hall. It stood slighly ajar, and Glade's scent wafted out of the crack in overwhelmingly strong waves. Snowpaw nosed his way inside, peering around the side of the door curiously.

It was where the old twolegs slept, he could sense it. There was a large four-post nest elevated on wooden feet. The walls were powdery blue, the carpet off-white. There was a love-bird cage across from the door, where two yellow birds hopped around contentedly. On the opposite side of the room from the nest there was a black box facing it, and between those was the she-cat Snowpaw had been looking for.

"Hello, kit," she hissed, smirking. "Come for a little stroll? Where's your little coward friend?"

Snowpaw's eyes narrowed, and he stepped into the room fully, bristling. He snarled, pulling back his lip. "Get out. This isn't your home anymore."

Glade snorted bitterly. "Oh, my family's pressed that on you too, now have they? Well, I guess it's only natural for them to stoop that low. They were never the good-thinking type."

"At least we don't make allegiances with _foxes_." Snowpaw spat the word out in disgust. "We haven't stooped low enough to live with dung." He remembered how, back home with the Clans, foxes were something to despise.

Fury blazed on every hair in Glade's pelt. Snowpaw was, for the first time since he'd met her, truly afraid of the she-cat, and his eyes widened in terror as she unsheathed thorn-sharp claws with death dripping all over them. "Don't you _ever_ insult Canyon!" she yowled. "He's more honorable than any cat that was ever born, especially you freaks!"

"Snowpaw?"

The tom whipped around, and Glade looked to the door, eyes still burning. Neal was looking at them both with wide eyes. "What are you doing here?" Snowpaw just barely managed to murmur.

"I came looking for you," he meowed, stepping into the room to stand beside his friend. The golden tom looked from one cat to the other, his eyes beginning to narrow. "What are _you_ doing here?" The question was directed at them both.

"I found miss rogue here sneaking in with a fox," Snowpaw growled, looking back at Glade, who crouched and narrowed her eyes.

"And you?" Neal asked, looking the she-cat up and down.

She glanced at him, then back at Snowpaw. "It's none of your business."

The golden tom growled and showed his teeth, stepping closer to the she-cat. "Yes it is. It's all of the animals on Wolff Farm's business. This is _our_ territory, not yours. You're an intruder." Neal unsheathed his claws and crouched. "Leave."

Snowpaw grinned and looked to his side. His friend seemed to have gained confidence. But he was brought back to Glade when she let out a single "Ha!" She was sitting back up, snarling in terrible amusement.

"Looks like the coward's going to try and defend his territory against a 'rogue.' Let's see how he holds up!" Glade lunged herself with a screech of anger at the golden tom, who barely had time to gasp in astonishment. He reared up to defend himself, but was bowled over and dragged into a tussle Snowpaw knew his friend would lose.

"Neal, Glade, no!" he yowled, and launched himself in as well, trying desperately to drag the she-cat off his friend. She had managed to pin him down and expose his belly. It was at that moment, that split second of silence, that Snowpaw realized what Glade was trying to do. He saw it in her eyes, but he couldn't do anything to stop it. He had led both Neal and himself into a trap. "Get off him!" he wailed, though he knew it would do no good. Snowpaw tried from every angle to tear the two cats apart before the golden tom got hurt, and before one of the twolegs came in. But it was too late.

Glade knew a split second before the twoleg kit came in that this was her moment. She let her muscles relax, causing both toms to fall forward onto her. When the kit and Charlie walked in, Glade cried out pitifully, as if she was being ambushed. The twoleg screamed, and called to her parents, who came running up the stairs. The female gasped and the male just stood in the doorway.

Neal and Snowpaw tried to untangle their claws from Glade's fur as fast as they could, but they knew the deed had already been done. Even when they tumbled from her to either side, Glade kept on mewling like a crippled kit. The two toms stood panting for a moment, and nothing happened until the other animals arrived. Without the cats noticing, Charlie had sent for them. Only when they all arrived did the twoleg kit rush over and crouch beside Glade, gingerly lifting her shaking form. She stood, and with a glare at the toms and a tearless sob, she went back over to her mother, who she handed Glade over to. Before she was whisked away, the she-cat, looked into Snowpaws eyes and gave him such a meaningful look that he was forced to look away in shame. How could he have been so stupid?

The male twoleg walked loudly over to the toms, and picked each up by their scruff. He walked them out of the room, down the stairs, and into the room with the fireplace, where an open cardboard box lay. All the animals followed right up to the place where the twoleg placed the wite and gold toms, and stayed when he left.

No one spoke for a while, not even talkative Neal or Jessie. Then:

"Snowpaw, tell me everything that happened today." It was Tucker. He recognized his voice, even though he couldn't see the tom over the sides of the tall box. Snowpaw took a deep breath, then told the animals everything, from when he woke up that morning to when the fight ended and they had all come to see what was going on. No one interrupted, not even to cough or sneeze. It seemed the whole world was holding its breath, but for the fire, which continued to crack and fizz throughout everything.

"I wonder what she and that fox are planning," Don growled thoughtfully. Snowpaw could guess he was staring at the flames, looking at something none of the others could see.

"Probably just to hurt us all," Heather sighed, and over the box Snowpaw could see her shaking her head sadly, her eyes closed. "She wants payback, so she's going to find a way to make Snowpaw and Neal leave or something."

"Makes sense," Tucker growled, slightly synical.

"She still hasn't forgiven any of us," Jessie mewed, and Doobi nodded.

"It's sad," he said, looking out the window at the gray sky and the light rain. "We all used to be such good friends."

Ben hadn't said anything. They were all silent for a while. Neal had curled up and seemed to be dozing off in the corner. The fire continued to crackle.

"There's something she finds interesting about Snowpaw," Ben growled. Snowpaw saw Heather and Doobi turn to look at him, and guessed everyone had.

"What do you mean?" Jessie asked.

"I'm not quite sure, but she's definitely interested in him. She's keeping an eye on him, I'm sure of it."

Heather was nodding. "Yes, I noticed she kept looking at him yesterday. Did you see that too, Snowpaw?"

"Yeah," he whispered softly, looking at his sleeping friend beside him in the box. "Yeah, I did." _And there's something I find interesting about her. But what is it?_ Snowpaw looked out the window, ingnoring the other animals' quiet discussion and Neal's muffled snoring.

He didn't know why, he wasn't even tired, but he curled up closely beside his friend and soon their breathing was the same. _What makes us so alike?_ And he drifted off.

**Well, there's your chapter! I hope you liked it. I'm not going to update for a couple weeks, I don't think, but I'll write asap. please R&R, or I'll take my time! **

–**Spiritwind**


	9. Deception

**Here's the chapter! I **_**finally**_** had time, sorry about that, but I started school right when I got home from vacation and I've been swamped with homework (and party planning…I'm having a b-day party, and Moonstar's coming, unless she's too afraid). Luv y'all! Hope you enjoy the chappie!**

Glade breathed in the crisp fresh air of the gray morning as drops began to cling to her fur. She had just been put down by the upwalker and she was now outside on the patio by the garden. She smelled Canyon's friendly scent on the breeze, and she walked over to the bushes nearby.

"How'd it go?" he asked, straightening, when she approached.

"Perfectly," she replied with a grin, sparing the fox a glance before turning her icy gaze on the path in front of her. The couple headed back toward the forest. "I'm coming back tomorrow. If all went well, the kittens should be shunned, or at least everyone will be angry at them for doing something they didn't, like they are with me. I'll tell them I was attacked, and I'd come back to ask forgiveness, and then our plan will commence. You have everything ready, I presume?" she added, looking back at her friend.

"Of course. All the traps are already set up."

"Good," she meowed dutifully, looking ahead once more. "Then everything will be wonderful. I'll get my revenge."

0000

"Okay, wake up, kits," Doobi growled over the side of the box. He was peering in with his clear brown eyes, nose practically in Snowpaw's face. "We know what we're going to do."

The white tom yawned and sat up, Neal mimicking him moments later. "About what?" he grumbled sleepily, eyes half closed. It was dark out, and he could see the full moon through the window, spilling silvery light into the box.

"About Glade." It was Don. "We know she's planning something, and we know she'll be back. This is _far_ from over."

"Well," Neal growled grumpily as he shook himself from his sleep and came to sit beside Snowpaw, "are you going to get us out of here?"

"Ah, no." Heather's gaze was sympathetic. "That would rouse suspicion with the humans, and go against our plan."

Neal flopped, crestfallen, onto his side with a sigh. "So, what's the plan?" Snowpaw asked.

"We're going to beat Glade at her own game," Tucker said, and though Snowpaw couldn't see him, he knew the tom was smirking.

0000

When Glade was let in by the humans the next morning, she was greeted by the sight of her old family, all standing together, waiting. She felt a brief flash of dread, but recovered quickly. How could they know? It's not like she'd told them, and they would never have trusted Canyon.

The she-cat waited for the upwalker to leave, then she spoke, with forced weary sadness. "Hi."

There was a pause, then Jessie finally took up the response. "Hi, Glade." She seemed to be choking on tears. Or maybe it was something else…

Well, the use of her name was a start.

"Um," Glade mumbled, acting the part, "Uh, please let me explain myself. I'm really sorry about yesterday."

"No, we're sorry," Heather growled softly, her eyes full of sorrow. "Please, accept our apology. We should have realized all along that Neal and Snowpaw were ruthless."

Glade cocked her head curiously, ears twitching to hear more. "What do you mean?" she asked innocently. She glanced to her left and saw a brown cardboard box by the fireplace and swallowed hard to hold back a grin of triumph.

"The day you met the toms, after you left," Tucker continued for Heather, "we asked them what happened. They wouldn't tell us. It was then that our suspicions began, but not where they ended. The two were playing one day, and at first Jessie and I thought it was sweet, but then we heard them saying something. When we listened harder we could make out, 'Die, Glade, die!' and, 'Never, you filthy kit! I'm going to rule the world someday!' It was a very kit-like thing to do, and it only unsettled us a bit, and we soon forgot about it that same day. It appears they were playing some sort of game, like 'Warriors and Rogues.'

"But the verbal violence continued, and yesterday, when we found you two fighting, we knew what was up. They were planning on killing you, they told us so, confirming our suspicions. They said from the moment they met you, they were mezmerized by your power, and that they wanted to be the strongest cats in the forest. So, to achieve their ambitions, they tried to kill you, the free spirit, the rogue who they so despised and looked up to at the same time. How very kitlike," he repeated.

"That is why it is us you need to forgive." Glade turned to see the speaker, and her icy eyes widened. It was Ben. "We should have known. We are sorry."

It was so perfect. So rehearsed. She was impressed. But were they really acting? The kindness would give them away, so she just kept playing along, her guard now up.

"I will accept your apology," she meowed. The group sighed with a relief so real, her assumptions were clouded with confusion. "On one condition," she added, not allowing herself to make the same mistake she thought her old family was making. "That you take me back. Then I will know I am truly forgiven. But I will let you know now—If I get fed up with you guys again, I _will_ leave once more."

"Very well," Tucker mewed, after silently consulting the others. "But we have some conditions for you as well."

Glade raised her eyebrows. "State them, if you wish."

"You will not lose your temper or attack anyone, even Neal or Snowpaw. We will deal with them." Tucker's voice was hard, as a leader's would be. "_I_ am the commander of this farm, and _no_ one will do anything drastic without my permission. Clear?"

The golden she-cat's eyes knotted together. She was so confused at the moment that she could not answer. Were they really taking her back? Was her plan really working? She felt a pang of guilt in decieving them, but hurriedly pushed the feeling away. _They betrayed you. They were awful to you. Do not forgive them. _Ever

"Very well," she replied, straightening. "I accept your conditions."

Jessie's face stretched into the happiest grin. It was almost heartbreaking, but terribly annoying at the same time. Still, because of that smile, Glade stopped believing that her old family was scheming.

0000

Later that night, Snowpaw and Neal were boredly cleaning each other's pelts.

"Do you think she suspects?" Neal asked between licks.

"No, not after the way she reacted to their act. Be quieter!" he hissed, when Neal purred heartily in amusement. "You'll give away the whole plan!"

Snowpaw heard pawsteps approaching the box, muffled slightly by the carped. He flicked his tail in warning at Neal, who followed him to crouch at the side closest to the approaching cat with pricked ears.

The white tom took a deep breath, exhaled, then inquired, "Who's there?"

There was a pause.

"Not to worry, kitties," Glade purred much too sweetly. "It's only me." Snowpaw growled in annoyance. Then there was a scratching on the side of the box, and he and his golden friend backed away. In the clouded moonlight the two toms could see a single extended claw raking a small circle through the cardboard, just half a mouse-length across. When the circle (not completely round) was finished, there was a pause, then a tap when Glade struck the box with her paw, and another duller tap when the circle hit the floor.

The toms could now see the she-cat through the hole in the wall of the box; Mostly just her magnificently icy eyes, but it was something. Behind her they could see part of the room, dimly lit by the moon.

At the sight of the other cats, the corners of Glade's eyes crinkled a bit. She was grinning wickedly.

"Hello, kits. Hope you're glad to see me."

Neal frowned unhappily and Snowpaw pulled back his lip and snarled. "Extatic," he remarked, dangerously sarcastic.

"Oh, I'm glad," Glade meowed, her grin growing wider and more wicked. Snowpaw could hardly believe it possible. She narrowed her eyes to pin-sharp, icicle-like slits. "And I'm just _bursting_ with glee at seeing you." Again, too sweet. Snowpaw's fur prickled with unease, and he could see Neal's hackles rising along his spine.

"Why are you here?" the white cat asked coldly, his clear blue eyes narrowing as well. They flashed like a momentary glare of sunlight on water. Glade's expression changed to a pout, but she didn't flinch a hair's length.

"Oh, Snowy, you're not happy to see me?" she mewed pitifully, her eyebrows creacing in the middle and her frozen eyes softening a bit—but only a bit, and it was all for an act.

"Don't you _ever_ call me Snowy again. My name's Snowpaw for a reason." He was growing impatient. "What do you want?"

"Well," Glade continued, as if Snowpaw hadn't said anything at all. "I hope you know I've been accepted back into the family. They missed me a lot." Her grin returned, now full of malice. "And they hate you both," she said, now letting go of her act and glaring at the toms. Neal flinched, and Snowpaw could tell it was killing him to keep from cowering. Her voice was poison and her eyes were icicles again, piercing both the white apprentice and his golden companion. "They don't trust you, and they hope that whatever the upwalkers do to you is fair enough to make up for your treachery against me." A bit of sweetness returned, and Glade smirked. "Although, they have _no_ idea what I'm planning for you all."

A growl rose in Snowpaw's chest. If she was going to hurt the animals of Wolff Farm, she was going to have to go through him first. "And what is that plan exactly?"

Glade sighed and half-turned to her right. "Oh, I would tell you, since you're not trusted and stuck in a box." She sniggered unkindly. Snowpaw's muscles bunched in a struggle to keep himself from launching at the hole. "However, I'm afraid I can't trust you. _Any_ of you. Who knows, you may still be on eachother's sides. Bye now!" She turned away and started padding toward the path that led to the stairs. All they could see now was her rear end.

"Wait!" Snowpaw called after her, as Neal let his fur and muscles relax. "Come back!" But she didn't respond, and soon her tail disappeared around the corner. He sat on his haunches in defeat. For a while he watched Neal pat up his nest, made out of newspaper Heather had brought them from the twolegs and they'd shredded. When he circled his bunch and lay down, Snowpaw joined his friend, saying as he settled, "We _have_ to find out what her plan is."

Neal grunted in response, his eyes closed already.

"Finding that out could save us a nice trip to the cutter."

"Cutter?" the other tom groaned.

"Er, vet," Snowpaw corrected himself. "And it could save all the animals here. Not only would Glade ruin lives; I wouldn't put it past her to kill in order to get revenge, and I'm sure that's what she wants."

A soft snore escalated from Neal's sleeping figure. He hadn't heard. Snowpaw sighed patiently and curled up, closing his eyes. They'd deal with it in the morning.

**Sorry that took so long again! I'm really trying to write faster, but I think my mom is trying to take me away from my computer as much as possible lately. grr. well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, even though it was kinda short-ish, and I'll see you next time! R&R! –Spiritwind**


	10. Realization

**O. M. G.—I. AM. SOOOO. SORRY. UGH! ((cries)) Bad Spiritwind! Bad! Ah, well, at long last, I have updated. . Thank you all for being so patient with me and my stupidity. Enjoy!**

"Good morning, my duckies! How'd everyone sleep?"

Snowpaw rolled his eyes and Neal snorted. "I can't _believe_ her!" the white tom muttered to his friend.

Through the new hole in the side of their box, the two cats could see Glade perched on the arm of the couch. She was watching as Jessie and Don padded up to the food bowl in the kitchen.

Jessie smiled. "Very well, thank you." Snowpaw's sharp eyesight detected a lie through the barely noticeable bags under the pregnant she-cat's eyes. Jessie looked very round; she was probably close to kitting.

Don just grunted., then turned to his mate. "Are you feeling okay?" he meowed, concerned when she swayed a little. Jessie answered with a dazzling smile.

"Never been better." But the smile quickly changed to a grimace as the queen winced. Don pressed against her side facing the box to keep her from falling.

"You don't look so good," Glade commented, her face too worried. She hopped down from her perch to take Jessie's other side. "Why don't you lie down?"

The she-cat nodded, gasping for air. She squeezed her eyes shut with effort as she stretched out on the carpet. "Could someone get Heather?" she rasped. Without a word, Don exchanged a glace with Glade, and he swiftly slipped out the cat door. Glade silently stroked Jessie's side with her tongue, and within seconds they were joined by the rest of the group, Don and Heather in front. Tucker wasn't far behind, and he immediately rushed to his sister's side.

"Are you okay? What's wrong?" he asked frantically, eyes wide and tail twitching.

"What do you think's happening, Tucker?" Glade growled, a little annoyed. "Get over yourself and use your head!"

Jessie groaned. "Please shut up. It's too loud in here."

"Sorry," the other two mumbled.

"Why don't we get one of the humans?" Doobi suggested. "They could get her help with the kitting. Tucker?"

The tom nodded once, not pausing before he ran down the hall and out of sight.

"Now what?"

"Now we wait," Heather growled calmly. She turned her eyes towards Glade, who had resumed licking Jessie's side. "That's good, Glade. It'll help get things going and calm her down." There was no reply. After a moment, Heather began hearding Ben and Doobi out. "She needs air." They left without protest.

No one had noticed the two small toms watching, or the hole in the box. They hadn't said anything, either, only watched in silent anxiety. Snowpaw's fur prickled. Where was Tucker?

After an eon, Tucker appeared, the two older humans trailing sleepily. One of them grumbled something, then spotted Jessie. There was a small exclamation, then they both crouched beside the she-cat. They exchanged some words Snowpaw couldn't understand.

"Should we bring her to the vet?"

"No, I don't think that's necessary. We could just get a box, some newspaper, and maybe carry her out to the barn."

"Okay."

The female bustled out the front door, while the male stayed where he was, nervously observing the situation. He barely noted the other animals standing around. Glade was still gently rasping her tongue over Jessie's side. Heather was sitting now, like a guard dog, looking on from a short distance, while Don and Tucker sat beside their companion.

The female returned with a shallow cardboard box, some newspaper, and a towel. She arranged the paper in the bottom of the box, then placed the towel on top.

"We're gonna need more of those."

The female left once more, while her mate gently, and a little hesitantly, eased his hands under Jessie, and lifted her into the box. Glade's eyes never left the she-cat, and it made Snowpaw wonder if she really cared about her old friend. When the female human returned, she was carrying more towels.

"This enough?"

"Yeah, I think so. We'd better move her to the barn before she gets too far into this."

Jessie was up and out of sight too quickly for Snowpaw to blink. He felt like he was intruding on something, so he turned and curled up in his makeshift bed.

"What's wrong?" Neal mewed once everyone had retreated to the barn.

Snowpaw sighed. "Nothing. I just wish I could do something."

Neal cocked his head, confused. "Like what?"

"I have no freaking idea, I just feel so helpless! What are we still _doing_ in here, anyway?" He was suddenly angry and back on his paws, hissing. "If it weren't for that damn Glade we'd be doing something for Jessie! We could be running around in the fields, training for me to go _home_!"

Neal flinched as if Snowpaw had struck him. His golden eyes glimmered with hurt, and the white tom realized what he'd just said. He thought his friend had known he was still planning on leaving once he was strong and old enough. Snowpaw wanted to go back to his family, to make that tom proud of him. …What was his name again?

"Sorry," Snowpaw murmured. "I didn't mean it like that."

Neal attempted a reassuring smile, but failed miserably. "I know. It's okay. I just can't imagine you leaving. I always knew you were going to but…I just didn't want to believe it. You're the first person here who's really understood me."

A sudden idea struck Snowpaw. "Come with me." It was almost a whisper. The white cat's blue eyes were eager. It was only then that he'd realized how much like a kit everyone would treat him, even though he wasn't deaf anymore. He wanted a friend to come back with him.

Neal's eyes widened. "What?"

"Join ThunderClan! They'd be glad to have you, I'm sure," he lied, not really so sure.

For a moment he seemed excited at the prospect, but then he looked at his paws. The golden tom shook his head. "I can't. You know I can't. My home is here. No matter what I say now, when the time came I wouldn't be able to leave."

Snowpaw sighed. He should have thought about his friend first. "Oh, right. I didn't want to…. Sorry."

Neal paused, then padded over to touch muzzles with his friend. "It'll be okay. They'll accept you back, no problem."

"I know, and that's the problem," Snowpaw grumbled. "They'll accept me back to readily, and still think I'm deaf. I won't get a moment's peace, everyone will be asking if I'm okay and stuff—." He broke off, and his eyes widened. _Oh._ That's what Glade had thought, he was almost sure of it.

"What is it?" Neal mewed. "What's wrong?"

Snowpaw shook his head to wake himself from the trance he'd gone into. "Nothing." He went back to look out the hole in the box, and could have sworn he saw a golden tabby's tail disappearing around the corner, but when he blinked, it was gone.

0000

She had to get out of this place. It was hard to breathe. Where was that window? the golden tabby could feel a draft from upstairs. Dashing into one of the human's dens she spotted it—a window open just enough for a cat to escape. She climbed onto the sill and peered down.

A clear drop to the ground, but she didn't care. All she wanted was to be free of this place, at least for now. She bunched up her hind legs and leapt out to the bushes nearby, praying they would break her fall.

They did, but barely, and Glade knew she'd be limping for a moon. She didn't think about the pain much as she started running for the woods at the edge of her former home. She had to find Canyon. Without his presence, she would surely break down.

Finally, she reached their clearing. The fox was snoozing in the horrid, blaring sunlight that streamed through the trees overhead. The sky was to clear, too blue, too much like that wreched tom's eyes.

"Urgh!"

Canyon started awake, jumping to his paws. "What is it? What's going on?" he gasped, eyes wide.

"That stupid Snowpaw!" She spat out the name like it was poison. "I _knew_ there was something strange about him! He knows too much."

The fox relaxed, but his eyes were puzzled. "He knows our plan?"

"No, he knows _me_! Too much, too much!" she kept repeating, pacing now. Canyon was silent, not knowing what to say. "Why does he have to _get_ me?" Glade wailed, finally collapsing on the dirt and heaving sobs.

Canyon padded over to his friend and laid down beside her. He bagan rasping his tongue over Glade's side, too much like she had to Jessie not long ago. "I don't understand why that's so bad. Isn't that what you'd always wanted?"

The sobs suddenly stopped. _Yes, it is. Why is this such a horrible concept, another cat understanding me?_

_Because he's the enemy_, a different part of Glade's mind told her. _If you soften up to him, there'll be no end to your pain. None._

_Maybe it's best if you just leave that house forever and stay with Canyon, who you know won't hurt you?_

Not such a horrible idea.

The sobs had faded into soft tearing. Glade sat up and swiped a paw over her face, wiping away the wet. Canyon sat up as well. "Why don't you stay here for today and cool down? That human nest is getting to you."

Glade nodded. "Thanks. When did this get so hard? I want to get revenge, but at the same time…I…hate hurting them." She was astonished at what she'd just said, but the fox seemed unchanged with his understanding face. "I feel so _mean_," Glade gasped, almost laughing. Canyon's eyes were amused. "All they were ever trying to do was care, and I cuffed them across the face! What's _wrong_ with me?"

"What happened that gave you this perspective?"

"Snowpaw. Snowpaw happened." She turned her deep blue eyes to meet her friend's. "He's exactly like me. He understands. And…for once I don't think it's bad."

**Yay! Glade's getting better. 3 My internet died for some reason like 10 minutes ago, not happy about that. . ah, well. R&R, **_**please**_**. luv ya guys! –Spiritwind**


	11. Discovery

…

…

**There is no excuse for how bad my updating has become. I will say that my internet died for MONTHS, but I don't think I'm completely exempt. As well as being writing deprived, I am EXTREMELY sorry. I hope you enjoy, although the not-writing-in-forever thing might throw me off…ah well. I still know how it ends. .**

**Enjoy!**

**Oh, by the way, my friend introduced me to the best site ever (besides this and facebook, anyways), which is . It's a music site where you type in a kind of music you like and they find songs with that. And it's free! You have to be over thirteen to join though. …Oh dear, I sound like an advertisement. Before I hurt myself…--**

How in the name of StarClan were they let out of the box to see the kits? Snowpaw thought they'd been put in there for violence problems. It didn't matter though. He and Neal were free, and each bundle of fur was adorable and suckling snugly at their mother's belly. A smile crept its way onto his face.

"They're adorable!" Tucker said over and over, beaming at his sister. Snowpaw wondered if he'd ever shut up.

Jessie and Don wouldn't let their loving gazes leave the litter, even though the queen's eyes kept fluttering closed in exhaustion. Doobi and Heather were asleep, their work done.

But where was Glade?

Snowpaw only then realized the she-cat was missing. In fact, she'd been missing all day. He glanced around, taking note of the human family still at the barn door; Neal beside him, completely oblivious to the world around him. Snowpaw wondered, grinning, if his friend had drifted off while sitting up.

No one was paying any attention to him, so the apprentice crept backwards toward the door, then turned and silently slipped out. It was time he figured out exactly what Glade was up to.

But when he turned after leaving the threshhold, he was nose-to-nose with her.

"Wha--?" She was just as surprised as him, and they both stumbled backwards.

"What are you doing out here?"

"N-nothing!" Glade stuttered (much to hastily), still struggling to collect herself. "I-I was j-just going for a walk."

Snowpaw spat. "Yeah, sure. All day?"

"Uh…um…."

"I thought so." He glared at her, completely pissed off. He wanted answers, and he was going to get them now. It didn't matter what she'd been through before. Snowpaw would never even _think_ of hurting the people who cared about him. Glade was awful. "Tell me where you were."

She blinked, mouth slightly open.

"_Tell me where you were_," he repeated, pulling back his lips and leaning closer to her face. Glade shook her head as if she were just waking up. Her eyes cleared, and she narrowed them into splinters of ice.

"I already told you," she meowed smoothely. "I went for a walk."

Snowpaw snarled, tensing every muscle of his body so he wouldn't pounce on her. "Liar."

"Prove it."

Tail held high, the white kit trotted after Glade's scent. "Fine. I will."

"Hey! Where're you…?" Then she realized. "Whoa, hold up!" She ran over to stand in his path. Snowpaw calmly stopped and raised his eyebrows at her. "You…." She faltered. "You can't do that."

"Why not?"

"I…can't tell you."

Snowpaw snorted. "Well, I'm gonna find out somehow. Ex_cuse_ me." He shouldered past her. At first she hesitated, then hurried to keep up in a shocked silence. _One point for me_, he chuckled to himself, grinning. But as he walked on, the discomfort of a silent Glade was too much for him. He looked back at her. She looked thoroughly miserable, almost desperately so, tail and ears drooping, eyes on the ground in front of her. _Odd._ Snowpaw turned back around, telling himself she was just giving up. Or acting.

The scent trail led to the woods. The tom stopped, unsure of what to do. He'd never been outside the fence since he'd gotten to the farm, and he didn't know his way through the trees. Glade could easily ambush him if she knew them well, as he figured she did. He turned on her.

"Is this some sort of trick?"

Her eyes shot up to glare at him and she raised her eyebrows. "What if it was?"

Snowpaw studied Glade for a good minute, deciding whether or not he should go on ahead. He thought he saw a flicker of uneasiness in her, but it was gone when he blinked. Maybe he'd imagined it. He would definitely find out if he could jump her….

No. Snowpaw didn't want to get in trouble for attacking the she-cat again. Anything was better than being stuck in a box. So he surprised Glade by turning back around and continuing under the fence.

"Stupid fox dung," she muttered.

Snowpaw smirked. _Two points._

0000

They reached Canyon in no time at all. He was snoozing in a patch of sunlight, right where Glade had left him.

_Oh no oh no oh _no_!_ _He can't _do_ this to me!_

A part of her wondered if Snowpaw was capable of doing anything totally revolting…in the emotional sense.

He'd frozen at the sight of her fox. She almost laughed at the fear scent coming off in waves from the cat. How pathetic. And she'd almost thought him brave.

When he growled she felt like she'd been tackled in the stomach. Canyon raised his head. He was, amazingly, completely calm. Glade was about as tense as a squirrel on the top of a tree.

"Hey, Glade. What's going on?" Canyon rose to his paws and shook the dirt from his shimmering crimson fur. He looked from her to Snowpaw, who was still growling and showing his teeth. "Chill out, bud. I'm not gonna eat you."

"He insisted on coming here." Glade looked away. She got a sudden urge to ram her head into the nearest tree. She felt the cat besider relax slightly, but a growl was still rumbled from deep in his chest.

"You've got a _lot_ of explaining to do, young lady," he muttered so Canyon couldn't hear.

She spat at the tom. "It's none of your business! I have _nothing_ at _all _to explain to you." Canyon's ears twitched and Glade noted with a twinge of triumph that he'd heard and knew what was going on. He was sharp. All foxes were.

"What exactly were you planning to find, kit?"

"I'm no kit."

"Maybe not in maturity, but you sure look like one." Snowpaw didn't answer. "What were you planning to find?" Canyon repeated.

"I dunno. Maybe some sort of secret lair or something." He looked around. "This is just the woods."

"Yeah, well, not all evil characters have a hideaway," Glade mumbled, glaring at a bush that sat in the opposite direction of the cat next to her. She was beginning to feel utterly miserable, and she didn't know why. All she knew was that for some reason, Snowpaw's negative referance of her tugged at something deep inside her.

Two pairs of eyes on her back made the fur along her spine prickle. "Do you mind?" When she wearily turned her eyes to look at them, both looked away. Canyon was the only one to apologize. Snowpaw only stared at his paws and twitched his tail.

"There has to be more." The tom got up and began sniffing around. "This can't be it. You're not the kind of cat who would just go sleep in a random tree every night. You were raised a house cat. You _must_ have a den."

Glade looked to Canyon for help.

"Snowpaw, keep your fur on. Why is it so important that you find where Glade lives?"

"It's just…for…personal reasons."

"Sure it is." She curled her lip back in disgust.

"Ha!" _Oh, just wonderful. He found the trail._

Before either of the others could stop him, Snowpaw was sprinting into the undergrowth to where he was absolutely positive the fox and she-cat were living.

0000

There it was. The small clearing was just about the size of a horse pen, but very comfy and full of sunshine. The smells of the forest were all around him, and Snowpaw took a deep breath of the dusty air. It reminded him of ThunderClan. Of home.

_Home…_

Just as Glade came crashing through the fern barrier behind him, Snowpaw snapped out of his daze and spun to face her. A victorious grin twisted his white face. "I win."

She was gasping for breath, unable to speak. Canyon appeared at her side moments later, panting softly.

"What are you going to do?" the she-cat managed.

"I'm going to show everyone. Everyone will know where you live, and you won't have anywhere to hide and plot anymore horrible things to make your old family upset. I won't let you torture them anymore." He paused, then looked down. "I won't let you torture yourself," he added more quietly.

Glade snorted. "Since when have _you_ cared? All you ever think about is how to get home to your wonderful _ThunderClan_, who probably doesn't even exist. I bet that eagle you've been telling Neal about gave you a giant conk on the head and dropped you. It would explain a lot. Too bad you didn't die from it." Canyon raised his brows at her, but she looked away and into the trees. "It would be better for everyone if you just left here. It's none of your business. This isn't your family."

Snowpaw gritted his teath. "It's more my family than yours." Her head snapped up to glare at him. "I've been protecting them. You've been trying to hurt them beyond repair. Do you not see anything wrong with that?" She looked back towards the woods. "You're sick," he spat. "And I'm going home."

He meant that two ways. He would get to ThunderClan. But first, he'd find all the dogs and cats on the farm and show them where Glade had been living for the past moons, and what creatures she'd befriended. A _fox_ of all things!

As he pushed his way back into the woods, Glade appeared beside him. She wouldn't meet his eyes. "I'm coming with you."

**sigh of relief I'm gonna try to get the next one up in less than 5 months this time. Thanks sooo much for staying faithful readers and waiting for me. R&R, and please don't be mad! -Spiritwind**


End file.
